


The One With the Queen Christmas Party

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “I need a date,” Laurel repeats.“Ask Felicity.”“Felicity is literally the reason I need a date. She’s going with Ollie. And if I go without a date to my ex’s family’s Christmas party everyone will just be pitying me. I don’t even have Sara to be miserable with seeing as she’s gone and got herself a girlfriend.”“What am I supposed to do about it?”“I am so glad you asked. Go with me.”or Laurel really needs a date to her ex's Christmas party and asks Dinah to go with her
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	The One With the Queen Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsAreSparksOfLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/gifts).



> Thank you to @AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard for helping me out with some ideas <3

“I need a date for the annual Queen Christmas party!” Laurel announces, plopping herself down right next to Dinah on the couch.

“And?” Dinah asks, sipping her beer as she pretends not to notice the gaze burning into the side of her face. For the nth time since Laurel arrived, she wonders what the hell is taking Felicity so long. She’s the entire reason the three of them are meeting up, the least she could do is actually show up.

“I need a date,” Laurel repeats, the sound of her nail tapping against her bottle of beer — that she had taken the liberty to free from Dinah’s fridge — filling Dinah’s ears.

“Ask Felicity.” Dinah reaches for the TV remote, turning it on to some random channel in hopes that Laurel will stop whatever it is she’s trying to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Laurel looking at her like she’s stupid.

“Felicity is literally the reason I need a date,” she says, throwing her head against the back of the couch. “She’s going with  _ Ollie. _ ”  _ Right. _ Dinah had forgotten about that important detail. “And if I go without a date to  _ my ex’s family’s Christmas party _ everyone will just be pitying me. I don’t even have Sara to be miserable with seeing as she’s gone and got herself a girlfriend.”

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Dinah regrets the words the moment they leave her mouth, her head turning to watch the spark lighting in Laurel’s eyes and the smirk pulling at her lips.

“I am  _ so glad _ you asked,” she says, resting her arm on the back of the couch and leaning her head on its hand. “Go with me.”

Dinah laughs, not sure what other reaction she is supposed to have to  _ this. _ “No,” she says, turning her head back to the TV.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Laurel insists. “There will be free food and booze paid for by Star City’s richest  _ and _ you’ll get to have the hottest date there.”

Dinah rolls her eyes, and a temptation to pinch herself to make sure this isn’t a nightmare grows within her. “And make a fool of myself in front of my Captain. No thank you.”

“If anything daddy will like you  _ more _ for going with me. God knows he’s been encouraging Ava ever since Sara started bringing her home. What else are you going to do on a Saturday night?” Dinah wishes she had an answer to that question that wasn’t just working out or seeing if there was something new on Netflix. “ _ Exactly _ ,” Laurel says when she fails to come up with an answer.

Dinah weighs the pros and cons in her head, wanting more than anything to say no but something inside of her stops her. When the door opening sounds throughout the apartment, alerting them of Felicity’s presence, she forces out a quick, “Fine,” under her breath, taking a big swig of her beer as she hopes she won’t come to regret the decision.

“You won’t regret it,” Laurel says quietly, as if reading Dinah’s mind as she grabs onto her arm.

“What’s going on here?” Felicity asks, a bottle of wine in her hands as she looks between the two of them.

Dinah is about to respond that they were simply waiting for her, but Laurel beats her to the punch. “I was just asking Dinah to the Queen’s Christmas party,” she says with a much too innocent smile, sliding her hand from Dinah’s arm to her shoulder.

“Really?” Felicity asks, looking excited as she puts the wine down on the table and sits down on the couch on Laurel’s left side, facing the two of them.

Dinah takes another sip of her beer before answering, eyeing the bottle of wine. “Yeah,” she says, grabbing onto Laurel’s hand to pull her arm over her shoulders, leaning her body into Laurel’s side.

“I didn’t realize you two were… But we always knew you would make the cutest couple!” Felicity looks about ready to burst, and Dinah shares a  _ look  _ with Laurel.

“We?” Laurel asks, turning her head back to Felicity. 

“Oh, you know, the group.” Felicity shrugs, turning her attention back to the wine. “This calls for celebration!” she declares, jumping up from the couch to do what Dinah presumes to be fetching them all some wine glasses. Dinah looks at Laurel again when they’re out of Felicity’s sight, but Laurel just shrugs in response, happily starting up an unrelated conversation with Felicity, the two of them yelling across Dinah’s apartment.

Dinah  _ really _ regrets agreeing to this.

***

Dinah steels herself as they pull up to the Queen mansion. Laurel had picked her up in a cab, insisting that they should arrive together to make them more believable. Not that Dinah thinks they’ll need to do anything, really, certain that Felicity has told everyone willing (and not willing)to hear it the story they had quickly made up the night before. But she’s not complaining about the free ride.

Stopping in front of the Queen mansion, too big for Dinah to understand how anyone can possibly live in it, nerves churn in Dinah’s stomach.  _ This is a bad idea _ . But, unfortunately for her, it’s much too late to back out now.

Too caught up in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice Laurel disappearing from her seat until her door is being pulled open, an impatient looking Laurel extending a hand to Dinah. Dinah takes it with only a little hesitation, letting Laurel pull her out of the car. As they walk up to the house, a gentle layer of snow crunching under their feet, she tells herself it’s just another party, and she’s been to a ton of those things. But she’s never been to one pretending to be  _ Laurel Lance’s  _ date. Never tried to deceive her friends and boss into thinking she is seeing someone she isn’t. And it’s not like their rivalry is a well kept secret, either.

Laurel knocks on the door and Dinah secures her grip on Laurel’s arm, trying to look as comfortable as she can by her side. The door opens almost instantly, revealing Oliver with Felicity on his arm. Dinah feels Laurel tense next to her, her bicep moving under Dinah’s touch.

“Laurel,” Oliver says with a nod, a tight lipped smile on his face. “Dinah.” Out of everyone in the group, Oliver is by far the person Dinah’s seen the least of, and he’s almost never present when Laurel is. Save for Laurel, he’s also the person she disagrees with the most. Still, she pushes all that way and offers him a smile, thankful when Felicity takes over, letting go of Oliver’s arm in favor of pulling Laurel and Dinah inside the house.

Felicity goes on a rant about where to find everything and who’s arrived, which of them they might know and who they might like even if they don’t know them. How she knows Oliver’s family’s friends so well after only a few months of dating him Dinah will never know, but she supposes at the moment it’s in their favor. “...Oh! Your dad and sister arrived a while ago, last I saw they were over…. there!”  _ Or not _ . Dinah had rather hoped they could avoid Laurel’s family altogether, but it seems an impossibility as Laurel pulls her with, giving Oliver a smug smile as he stares at them, surprise written all over his face.

“Let’s go get some drinks,” Dinah tries, lightly pulling on Laurel’s arm as the back of her  _ captain _ comes into view. “You promised free booze.”

Not even offering Dinah a reply, Laurel looks around the room for a few seconds before pulling them two steps in the opposite direction from her family. Dinah thinks she might have managed to delay the impossible if nothing else, but as soon as they stop a tray of champagne glasses with bells tied around them comes into view, and Laurel grabs them a glass each before the server moves out of reach.

“Happy?” Laurel asks, but Dinah can see a hint of annoyance behind those green eyes. Not even waiting for a reply, Laurel starts them moving again. 

“Just remember I’m the one doing you a favor,  _ babe _ ,” Dinah forces out with a smile, taking a sip of her drink, which  _ jingles _ when she moves it. Laurel only shoots her a smile that might look sweet to anyone else but that Dinah sees right through. 

Before they can make it to their destination, a man with a suit too brightly colored for this kind of party, clearly Christmas inspired, jumps in front of them, grinning as he lifts his drink up in greeting to Laurel. Laurel's body tenses all over again, and the glare she sends towards him is even worse than the one she usually sends Dinah, which Dinah had thought an impossibility. 

“Asher,” Laurel grinds out. 

“Laurel! I was starting to think you were leaving me all alone at this party!” The man — Asher — takes a step closer and Laurel takes a step back, her arm slipping from Dinah's grip, grown slack from confusion. 

“I  _ am _ leaving you all alone,” she bites, moving back into Dinah's space. 

Asher laughs it off before turning his attention to Dinah. “Who's your friend?” he asks, eyes traveling over Dinah in a way that makes her wish social etiquette didn't stop her from breaking a body part. 

“This is Dinah,” Laurel says, her voice growing a touch softer as the arm Dinah had been holding instead snakes its way around her waist. “My girlfriend.” It is Dinah's turn to tense. They had agreed they were going as dates, and could easily tell people things simply didn't work out the next day. Not  _ girlfriends _ . “Now go bother—”

“My baby girl has a girlfriend and didn't tell me about it?” an all too familiar voice sounds from behind them, filling Dinah with dread. 

“Daddy!” Laurel exclaims, all malice gone from her body as she turns to face her father. Dinah's body is forced to follow with Laurel's hand still on her waist and, subconsciously, Dinah stands up straighter, wishing there was a way she could hide her drink — along with herself. 

“Captain Lance,” Dinah says with a nod, much more calmly than she feels. 

“Officer Drake,” Captain Lance responds, his words coming out slow as he tries to process what’s in front of him. 

“Please, you're not at the station,” Laurel says with a roll of her eyes, the arm around Dinah relaxing but staying put. 

“How did you two…” Captain Lance asks, trailing off as he looks between them. 

“Same as Sara and Ava.” Laurel shrugs, clearly not wanting to get into the details of things. Which is probably the best move, considering they hadn't really discussed much of anything — Felicity had drawn her own conclusions the day before and the both of them had simply rolled with it. To say nothing of the fact that now they're supposed to be  _ girlfriends _ . 

“Drake tried to arrest you?” Captain Lance asks, his brow raised in surprise. 

“No!” Dinah exclaims, her heart pounding at the question. Not that she hadn't  _ thought  _ about it before, but her captain didn't need to know that. 

“We started talking one of the times I stopped by to visit and things escalated from there, not to mention when Felicity learned we had a  _ connection _ —” Laurel’s hand squeezes at Dinah’s side as she turns her head to look at her “ _ — _ she insisted we hang out together.” Only partly a lie, though the connection in question had been Captain Lance, plus Felicity simply wanting girls’ night, not chemistry like Laurel is making it out to be. 

“Right. How come you never mentioned this before now?” Is that a flash of hurt Dinah spots behind his eyes?

“We wanted to be sure before letting people know. No reason to complicate things if we weren’t going to work out.” How does Laurel lie so easily to the people she cares about? And, better yet, why does every word coming out of her mouth only deepen the pit they’ve jumped into. How are they supposed to ‘call things off’ when Laurel is saying all this stuff to her  _ dad _ .

Captain Lance nods, his brow furrowing in thought. “Well, Sara’s bringing Ava over for dinner next weekend. Why don’t you bring—” His finger points between them, as if he’s not sure how to articulate himself.

“That’s a great idea, Daddy!”  _ More like a really bad one. _ Laurel has to know Dinah doesn’t plan on keeping up this charade that long. She agreed to  _ one _ party. Then again, she always knew she would regret it and did it anyway, so she supposes this is on her.

“Great, then it’s settled.” Captain Lance looks so  _ happy _ at the prospect. “Listen, I gotta go pretend to be interested in what these people have to say. I’ll see you later?” He directs the last part at Laurel, who smiles and nods in reply.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Dinah asks when he’s out of earshot, turning a glare on Laurel.

“What? We’ll just make up some excuse, that is if you don’t want to come and score some points with my father, of course.” Laurel blinks sweetly at her and Dinah turns her gaze away, Laurel’s image only causing annoyance and a little bit of something she can’t quite pinpoint. 

“We agreed on me being your  _ date _ for  _ one _ night, not  _ this _ .” Dinah tears her body away from Laurel’s grasp, and Laurel has the audacity to look  _ surprised _ . “I’m going to go try to find the bar,” she grits out, turning and walking away before Laurel gets the chance to object. It takes her a surprisingly small amount of time to find the bar, and she quickly orders a whiskey, needing something stronger than the champagne Laurel had gotten for her.

Taking a sip of her new drink, Dinah closes her eyes, asking herself for the millionth time why she agreed to this. Maybe she was being a bit unfair by running off — she had known when she said yes that this whole situation would warrant them acting couple-y. But why did Laurel have to be so…  _ Laurel _ about it.

Dropping her free hand to the side of her torso, Dinah tries to brush away the lingering feel of Laurel’s arm around her. It had been warm and soft and much too inviting, and Dinah’s annoyed with herself that she finds she hadn’t minded the touch. Her instincts should be to stay ten feet away from her, not subconsciously lean closer to get a proper whiff of her new perfume, a scent which Dinah is sure she hasn’t smelled on her before, now that she thinks about it.

_ But why would she think about it? _ She’s here as a favor for someone she doesn’t even like. Laurel is all kinds of annoying and infuriating, always pushing Dinah’s buttons. And now here they are, with Dinah as her  _ arm candy _ to show up Oliver. 

Regardless of everything, Dinah had agreed to be her date at least for the night, and she doesn’t make a habit out of breaking her promises. Letting out a deep breath, she drains the last of her drink and pushes away from the bar, determined to find Laurel again and play this out until the end of the night. Which will hopefully come sooner rather than later.

When her eyes finally land on her  _ date _ , Dinah’s entire body tenses. She spots Laurel easily enough, standing next to a brightly colored suit that makes Dinah’s nostrils flare. They’re standing next to Oliver and Felicity, but the two look oblivious to the way Laurel looks ready to rip Asher’s face off any minute, too busy looking at each other. Her hands subconsciously forming into fists, Dinah makes her way over to the small group.

“Hey, baby,” she says lowly when she gets there, voice coming out much calmer than the war inside of her as she pushes herself in between Laurel and Asher. Sliding her hand down Laurel’s arm so she can intertwine their fingers, she leans close enough to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I was just looking for you.”

Laurel offers her a smile, gratitude shining in her eyes, and Dinah doesn’t even notice the annoyed look Asher sends her, too caught up in the way Laurel visibly relaxes now that Dinah is there.

“There she is!” Felicity exclaims, finally pulling her eyes away from Oliver to pay attention to them. “I was just telling Laurel how you two  _ forgot _ to mention you’re already at the girlfriends stage!”

Laurel opens her mouth to answer, but for once she doesn’t seem to have anything to say, and Dinah takes over. “We weren’t. I guess we’ve both thought about it and this one just let it slip earlier, but I’m not complaining.” Dinah bites her lip, looking at Laurel to gauge her reaction. She nods along with Dinah’s explanation, and there’s a touch of softness to her features as she turns her eyes to Dinah.

“It’s good to see you happy, Laurel,” Oliver pipes up, and Dinah can see Laurel getting ready to spit back a reply before his words process and she bites it back.

“Thanks, Ollie,” she says instead, less relaxed than she was but not as ready to fight as Dinah thought she would be.

And that’s when Asher decides to take a step closer and open his mouth. Before he gets the chance to say anything, Dinah moves a step back, pulling on their joined hands to get Laurel to move with her, throwing a quick excuse at Oliver and Felicity as they leave them behind.

“You okay?” Dinah asks when they stop, having made their way to one of the room’s corners with relatively little people around them.

“Yeah,” Laurel says with a nod, leaning against the wall as she looks down to where their hands are still intertwined. “Asher’s an ass but I’m used to him. Every year since I broke up with Oliver he tries his luck, somehow having gotten it into his mind he has a shot now.” Laurel’s free hand curls up into a fist, but the one holding Dinah’s stays surprisingly gentle.

“I’m sure I could find some reason to drag him down to the station, if you want,” Dinah offers, only half jokingly.

“Oh, I’m sure you could find a  _ lot _ . But he’s not worth it. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be here with me?” Laurel pulls on her hand, lightly enough that Dinah doesn’t think she meant to force them closer, but it takes Dinah by surprise and she finds herself stumbling into Laurel’s space. She puts her free hand on Laurel’s shoulder to brace herself, and Laurel’s shoots around her waist, helping to stabilize her but inadvertently pulling her closer still.

“Mistletoe!” Dinah doesn’t think the exclamation is aimed at them until she looks up to find Felicity beaming at them, with Oliver looking awkward at her side, gaze shooting anywhere but at them. Felicity’s outburst has made a few other pairs of eyes turn on them, and dread fills Dinah’s stomach as she looks up to see a mistletoe hanging right above their heads.  _ Of course _ she had pulled them to the one corner of the room with one dangling from the roof.

As she looks back down to Laurel, Laurel offers her a shrug and surges forward, connecting their lips. Dinah’s too taken aback to react at first, but as Laurel’s  _ oh so soft _ lips press against her own, Dinah finds herself melting into it, her hand sliding from Laurel’s shoulder to her cheek, pulling her closer as a tongue swipes against her bottom lip. Dinah parts her mouth involuntarily, her body reacting before her mind has the chance to catch up. She forgets everything about where they are and the people watching them as she loses herself in the feeling of Laurel pressed so close to her.

Everything comes back all too suddenly as someone who sounds an awful lot like Felicity yells something about keeping it PG. Dinah takes a step back, breaking off their kiss as she tries to situate herself. Laurel’s eyes follow her, her lips still parted and her eyes darker than when Dinah last saw them. For a few seconds, Dinah is lost just simply looking at her. Until there’s some noise to their side and both of them turn around. Dinah just barely catches sight of the smug look Laurel sends Oliver, and it  _ hits _ her then that this is all just for show.

It’s not like she wants it to be something else.

It’s not like she was hoping to kiss Laurel.

It’s not like she would ever wish for this night to be about them instead of Laurel and her  _ ex _ .

And yet, nausea rises in her throat and, even though she’s breathing, she doesn’t feel like any air is entering her lungs. The noise of the room too much, Dinah tears her hand away from Laurel’s grip and pushes through the crowd, not registering a word of what anyone is saying. Somehow, after escaping into the cool night air, she manages to call a cab, and by some miracle it arrives before anyone comes looking for her. The drive home passes by in a blur, and when she finally arrives at her apartment, all Dinah wants to do is collapse onto her bed and sleep, preferably without acknowledging anything that had transpired at the party. But first, she has to fight to get out of these clothes, feeling too tight on her body.

With her clothes all scattered on the way to her bed, Dinah is more than ready to fall face first onto it and stop moving for the night. But, before she quite reaches it, the ghost of Laurel’s hand brushes against her waist. She closes her eyes, drawing in a deep breath through her nose. The touch at her waist disappears only for unbidden fingers to slot between her own, fitting perfectly.

Balling her hand into a fist, she gives up on her plan to sleep. A shower will do her good. It will help her relax — and wash away all the sensations of the day. If only she could scrub away the memories as easily.

With a sigh, she trots to the bathroom, not even bothering closing any doors on the way. Stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water, she lets her shoulders sag, releasing the tension her body has held ever since she ran away. Laurel’s touch still lingers in different places on her body — her waist, her back, her hand, her  _ lips _ . Apart from the latter, she scrubs everywhere extra with the soap, trying to force the tingles away, but they remain just as stubbornly as their owner.

_ God _ , is Laurel stubborn. It’s infuriating just to think about. She can never be wrong, insists on doing everything herself, even if she doesn’t know  _ how _ , always has to argue with Dinah on the smallest things. Always has to make people think she’s better off than them. Like how she just  _ had _ to drag Dinah to the Queen Christmas party, just to show her  _ ex _ that she’s moved on. Dinah doesn’t even know why she cares so much about what Oliver thinks of her, his opinion means nothing to what she’s worth.

It’s his loss that he’ll never be privy to Laurel’s softness again, the way her eyes light up on when she sees something she likes, how she lets a tear escape when they’re watching something sad and she thinks no one’s looking, the way her body feels squished up against another on the couch because they’ve put way too many people on it…

Dinah catches sight of herself in the reflective surface of the shower wall, a smile playing at her lips.  _ When had that gotten there? _ It doesn’t matter, as it falls from her face the moment she spots it. Laurel had used her for a petty rivalry. Every moment they had spent together since Felicity walked through her apartment door the night Laurel asked her to the party had been for other people’s benefit. Laurel had paraded her in front of their friends, strangers,  _ Laurel’s family _ . And all just to get back at her ex. She had even kissed her just for show.

It shouldn’t bug Dinah as much as it does. After all, she had agreed to it.

Shaking her head to try to force thoughts of Laurel away, Dinah exits the shower. Of course that’s exactly when her doorbell rings. She considers ignoring it, but after a beat it rings again, then continues ringing, the person responsible clearly determined to get Dinah to open up. Cursing under her breath, she throws on a nearby hoodie and PJ pants and trudges out to the door.

When she throws it open, her brain takes a few seconds to process the person in front of her. Surely she must be dreaming.

“Laurel,” she says quietly, eyes running over Laurel’s body as she holds back the urge to reach out and touch her to make sure she’s actually there.

“Hey,” Laurel responds, looking as lost as Dinah feels. Dinah’s gaze falls to her lips, reminding her of where they’d been not even that long ago.

Biting her lip and turning her eyes away, Dinah backs into the apartment, leaving the door open as she crosses her arms. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you.” Dinah’s heart speeds up in her chest, eyes carefully following as Laurel steps inside, closing the door behind her. “Felicity didn’t think I should just let my  _ girlfriend _ run away.”  _ Oh _ . Dinah’s so stupid. For a second she had thought Laurel might actually do something as ridiculous as  _ care _ about her. But no, even this is for someone else’s benefit.

“Well, as you can see, I’m fine,” Dinah says, gesturing to herself. “So you can go now.”

Laurel’s brow furrows, and instead of leaving, she takes a step closer. “You did run out of there a bit suddenly.”

“I needed some air.” Laurel takes another step closer, and Dinah takes a responding step back, suddenly scared to feel the heat of Laurel’s body.

“You ran pretty far for just some air.” Laurel takes yet another step, and Dinah does the same, stumbling as the back of her legs collide with the couch.

“What would the point of staying have been? You showed Oliver you’re way past being over him, you can stop pretending to care now.” Laurel flinches, and Dinah has to look away, fighting with herself if Laurel deserved it or not. She doesn’t realize Laurel has moved again until the smell of her perfume hits her nostrils and heat from her body radiates onto Dinah’s.

“That’s not fair,” she says, her voice dropping in volume as she catches Dinah’s gaze. 

“It’s why you asked me to come,” Dinah responds, wishing she had the will to look away from those eyes, much more vulnerable than she has ever seen them. Another step of distance is erased between them and Laurel is so close now they’re just a breath away from touching.

“Would you have come if I’d just asked?” Dinah’s brow furrows at Laurel’s words. What does it matter? It’s not like Laurel would have wanted that anyway. “You hate me.” Dinah’s mouth falls open and her eyes widen, and she finds herself reaching out for the couch behind her to stabilize herself. Sure, they’ve fought a lot. And, sure, Laurel knows how to get on her nerves. But she thinks Dinah  _ hates _ her?

“No, I don’t,” she whispers, nearly jumping as she feels something brush against her hand. Managing to force her eyes away from Laurel’s for two seconds, she looks down to find their hands nearly touching, seemingly having migrated towards each other. Looking back up, she tentatively hooks her pinkie around Laurel’s, the simple touch causing her heart to skip a beat.

“You don’t?” Laurel’s voice sounds almost disbelieving as her gaze drops to Dinah’s lips. Dinah shakes her head, just a tiny movement, too scared that anything more would break  _ this _ apart. “And what would you have said, had I asked you to come with me as a proper date?” Laurel leans impossibly closer, her free hand moving to the back of the couch, resting merely an inch away from Dinah’s.

“Why don’t you find out?” Dinah asks, licking her lips as her eyes flit down to Laurel’s.

Laurel lets out a drawn-out breath, the force of it hitting Dinah’s mouth. “The party was tonight, D. That window has already passed.”

“Well, I heard about this other thing happening next weekend. Apparently the Captain of the SCPD is hosting it.” A small smile pulls at Dinah’s lips as her heart races in her chest.

“I believe you already agreed to go there.” A sound of protest leaves Dinah’s lips at Laurel’s words.

“Actually,  _ someone _ never gave me the chance to respond.” She throws an accusing look at Laurel as she decides to take a chance, letting go of Laurel’s pinkie in favor of sliding her palm against Laurel’s, gently wrapping her fingers around her hand.

Laurel narrows her eyes, brow adorably creased as she tries to decipher Dinah’s words. “Fine,” she sighs, rolling her eyes and somehow shuffling even closer, their bodies now fully touching. “Would you like to go with me to my father’s next weekend for dinner? As my  _ proper _ date.”

Dinah can’t help a grin spreading on her face, but still she takes her time answering, earning her a glare from Laurel. “Yes,” she says with a chuckle, letting go of her hold on Laurel’s hand so she can drag it all the way up her arm and to her neck, settling softly against the back of it. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Laurel  _ finally _ properly closes the distance between them, her lips capturing Dinah’s for the second time that night as her hand moves to Dinah’s hip, pulling her even closer. Dinah finds herself smiling into the kiss, using the hand on Laurel’s neck to keep herself up as she lets go of the couch, wrapping her other arm around Laurel’s body to bring them closer still. A million and one plans for how to spend the night run through her mind as Laurel’s tongue eases into her mouth, none of them including the sleep she had been craving when she got home.


End file.
